It Began One Afternoon
by GenkiPlus
Summary: "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." It began one afternoon when Riley made Chase sit down and watch The Princess Bride with him. Every day after that, Chase would look for excuses to be near the green ranger, and Riley never minded. *A series of Chiley one-shots. Currently accepting some requests!
1. As You Wish

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing in the Power Rangers universe! If I did well, then I'd be rich and would be able to buy all the tacos I want. Until then.. I own nothing in the PR universe!**

**I'm going to turn this into a little series of one shots, so if you have any ideas on some cute Chiley oneshots, just let me know! I'm currently taking requests!**

* * *

**It Began One Afternoon - As You Wish**

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Riley said in a mock Spanish accent as he stood in the lab underneath the museum. His Dino Saber was raised in front of him, as a tennis ball launched itself from the contraption a few feet away from him. With a swift twist of his arm, the sword easily blocked the tennis ball, sending it flying across the room.

Unfortunately, the tennis ball not only launched itself across the laboratory, it also smacked Chase's shoulder rather hard as he was working on his skateboard. "Ouch!" He hissed and had to grab the skateboard to keep it from sliding off of the edge of the table. Kendall wouldn't have been happy seeing Chase using her desk as a spot for fixing up his skateboard. "Hey, Inigo. Watch where you're launching those will ya?" Chase lifted a free hand and began rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Sorry." Riley said, his left hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"It's fine, mate." Chase set his skateboard down on the table and looked over at Riley. "Now why are you trying to kill somebody who killed your father?" The black ranger's eyebrows furrowed together in complete confusion. "Wait. Your name isn't Riley?! It's Inigo?!" Chase said with a serious look on his face, right hand grasping at his chest to emphasize just how shocked he really was.

Only Chase wasn't shocked.

He was just screwing around with Riley. _Again_.

"Shut up, Chase. You know who Inigo Montoya is." Riley rolled his eyes and turned back towards the tennis ball machine. If he wanted to finish up his training for the day, there was no way he was going to let Chase distract him. _Again_.

"No, mate. I don't know who this Inigo Montoya is." Chase used air quotes while he spoke. But it was obvious Riley wasn't paying any attention to him. He was back to his daily training, flinging his sword around and launching tennis balls in every direction. If Kendall came down and saw the sight before her, she might have an aneurism. Then she would somehow blame it on Chase. Which happens all the time. Kendall's cell phone began to ring one day and the noise made Koda go ballistic. Needless to say, Koda smashed Kendall's phone into oblivion and Chase ended up getting blamed for it.

Sighing, Chase walked towards the front of the lab, and unplugged the tennis ball machine. "There we go. Much better."

"What are you doing?!" Arms flailing up in the air, Riley let his Dino Saber topple to the floor. "I was trying to train!"

That patented heartthrob smirk quickly appeared on Chase's face when he turned towards Riley. The green ranger looked absolutely flustered, his cheeks were a fair shade of pink but even though Chase wished it was him that caused the flush, he knew it was because Riley spent all afternoon 'training'. "That's all you ever do. Train." Chase threw up those air quotes once more. "Don't you ever have fun?"

It was beginning to show just how stubborn Riley really was, especially these last few weeks. The younger ranger quickly crossed his arms over his chest and glared in Chase's direction. "Of course I have fun. Training to me is fun."

Chase suddenly began coughing, and Riley could've sworn he heard his teammate say the word lame between coughs. The cough bit only made Riley narrow his eyes at Chase.

"But that's so _boring_." Before he realized it, Chase was at Riley's side. He let his arm wrap itself around Riley's shoulders before he spoke once more. "Tell you what. Why don't you take a break from training. And tell me who this Inigo Montoya is."

Riley side-eyed Chase with suspicion. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Is there no _Princess Bride_ in New Zealand?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Chase looked at Riley with curiosity. "Obviously not."

Something in Riley must've clicked into place because before Chase knew it, Riley had a tight hold on his hand. The sensation was entirely new for him, and while he'd held hands with other people before, Riley was different. "Come on then. Our shifts don't start for a few more hours. You and I have a movie to watch."

It wasn't like Riley to quickly abandon his training. But if it meant spending the afternoon with Chase watching one of his favorite movies, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

And when Riley mentioned they should do this again some time, he could've sworn he heard Chase whisper, "As you wish."

* * *

**Author's Note****: So I've obviously been way into Dino Charge recently and jumped aboard the Chiley ship. These two are just way too adorable for their own good. Mix this with the Princess Bridge being on TV the other day and here you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**This started out as a one shot but decided to possibly keep this going with prompts from you guys! So if you have a situation you'd like to see with these two, just let me know and I can work something out for you! Except I'm terrible at smut, so I won't be writing that. **


	2. I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing in the Power Rangers universe! If I did well, then I'd be rich and would be able to buy all the tacos I want. Until then.. I own nothing in the PR universe!**

**I'm going to turn this into a little series of one shots, so if you have any ideas on some cute Chiley oneshots, just let me know! I'm currently taking requests!**

* * *

**It Began One Afternoon - I'll Protect You**

Riley quickly began to notice just how much time Chase seemed to be spending with him. Especially after they watched _The Princess Bride_ together the previous week. They seemed to always have the same shift schedule, and not once did Chase let the grill go up in flames. When Riley mentioned the shift situation to Kendall, the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's completely random, Riley. Do you think I'd do this on purpose?"

No, but, stranger things have been known to happen.

Like yesterday when Riley finished up his shift at the Dino Bite Cafe. Chase had finished a few minutes before him and disappeared down in the lab. He had said something about needing to change because he didn't want to smell like burgers or else Koda would follow him all over the place. That just left Riley to finish cleaning up for the evening, and make sure everything was in place for Tyler, Shelby and Koda the next morning.

As Riley made it to the lab, he saw it was completely empty. Kendall had gone home for the day not too long before, as did both Shelby and Tyler. And Riley assumed Koda was fast asleep atop his pile of furs in his cozy little cave. But one person was missing. Chase. He was definitely somewhere in the lab as his energem was in the charging bay, along with his chargers.

If this was some cruel April Fools joke and Chase was going to jump out from behind a piece of lab equipment, Riley was going to leave and have his heart attack elsewhere.

After all, seventeen is way too young to be having a heart attack.

The only place Riley thought Chase could be was hidden somewhere in the locker room. Kendall came up with the idea one day after a particularly messy battle with a sludge monster, Mudsludge. Shelby didn't mind it, but the others really wanted to get out of their gunk covered clothes into fresh pieces of clothing. And with nowhere to store them, Kendall thought it was a valuable idea to put in a locker room with spare clothes for each of the rangers.

Except Koda because he rarely found it appealing to wear a shirt.

Or shoes.

As Riley took a step closer to the locker room, he heard what sounded like one of the locker doors slamming shut and Chase grunt in frustration. Peering in, Riley did indeed find Chase. Except instead of jumping out and scaring the absolute crap out of the green ranger, he saw him situated on top of the bench. His legs were tucked underneath him as he crouched down, and it looked like he was trying to get away from something.

"Uhm, Chase?" Riley questioned but as soon as he set foot in the locker room, Chase held up his hand for the younger man to stop. When Riley froze in place, Chase immediately pointed down to the bottom of his locker.

There sat a spider no larger than a penny.

It was barely a second before it registered in Riley's brain what was wrong here. The Hotshot was afraid of spiders. "Is he bothering you?" Riley asked as he stepped into the locker room and bent down towards the spider.

"Maybe." Chase's voice was low, accent barely noticeable.

Riley turned to Chase, grin spread across his face. "What if I was talking to the spider?"

When Riley turned back to the spider, he could feel Chase's eyes on him. And that only made his cheeks feel warmer. Growing up on the ranch and dealing with spiders almost daily, Riley scooped up the spider in his hands and stood straight up. With the spider safely in the green ranger's hands, Chase could breathe a sigh of relief and let his feet touch the ground once again.

"Don't worry, Hotshot. I'll always protect you." Riley smiled as he left the locker room, spider still cupped in his hands.

When Riley was out of earshot, Chase frowned. "That's my line, little raptor."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There was a spider at work and I just couldn't help but imagine Chase being terrified of spiders. And having his Raptor Knight come and save him.


End file.
